The Fall of Jasper Park And The End of Peace
by jhilton0907
Summary: Warning: Sad Ending. After a devastating attack from the REBEL pack and all of the Omegas taken prisoner, including Humphrey and Lilly, Kate loses everything and struggles to find a way to get Humphrey back, as Jasper Park comes to an heartbreaking and tragic ending. This is the end of Peace and the start of terror. Rated M for Graphic Violence, and language


**This is an sad one shot, where the wicked wolves of the REBEL pack came and took away all the Omegas in Jasper Park, it was inspired by the scene where the animals were being taken away in Babe II: Pig in the City, but instead of humans, it was the wicked REBEL wolves. I highly suggest that you listen to the Protected by Angels ****by ****The Chieftains** **from Babe II Pig In The City soundtrack, it adds the emotional theme to the story. King and Princess are in this story and this takes place after the first movie. Warning: Very Sad Ending**

**Sam's POV**

Damn those fucking Omegas, first they take away precious food, then they take away our Alphas.

Omegas don't deserve to eat, let alone live.

Since I took over many parts of Canada and taken all of their Omegas, so far, I collect over 1000 Omegas and killed 700 Omegas from all the packs

There were a bunch of Alphas that fought us and we killed them, leading to a total of 500 Alpha killed to our Omega extermination.

I'm glad I killed 1200 innocent wolves, they were useless wolves and were threats to my rule.

When we were clearing the Omegas, we were also attacked by Humans who were fighting for them, but we killed them just like the Omegas, but instead of burning their bodies, we ate their dead bodies and took their items.

Many had some useful stuff like duct tape, rope, muzzles, and tranquillizers.

We took them and headed towards the biggest pack territory in the world, Jasper Park.

We gave threats before, but now, we are going to invade and take their precious Omegas.

Before we got to Jasper, we came across a rogue pack where we immediately some wolves were Omegas in hiding.

Their leader, King, was the rudest wolf to us, telling us to get the hell out of his territory.

"I told you, there are no Omegas here! So scram!" King screamed.

"Oh yeah... we Alphas can smell their filth a mile away! And our noses doesn't lie, you're fucking lying to us," I said, looking at his daughter, Princess, who I wanted as my mate.

King saw this and pounced on me, trying to tear my throat, "You shall not touch my daughter!"

I grinned before tearing open his throat, letting the blood fall all over me, "Oh yeah, I'll touch her if I please, and Alphas that protect Omegas are just as low as Omegas themselves, Omega fucktard!"

"My Alphas, capture the Omegas, if there's an Alpha protecting them, kill them, kill them all!" I shouted as I approached Princess.

"No! Don't go near me! Dad! Get up!" Princess said, as she saw all of my Alphas run past her and screams were heard.

The Alphas were tearing the Omegas from their dens and tied them up, making them unable to escape.

I saw Princess running off and I chased her down, pouncing on her, and taking a whiff of her scent.

That scent, was not an Alpha's, but an Omega's, as I grinned, "Oh goodie, another disgusting Omega, you're coming with me," I said, taking out a tranquilizer and injecting her with it.

She wanted to scream or push me off, but she soon fell asleep due to the tranquilizer I injected her with.

Seeing this, I tied her paws up with the rope we had and gave her to one of the Alphas so he could take her back to the Omega death camp, where we send all Omegas to die.

More of my faithful Alphas came and finished off the whole pack, and we found at least five more Omegas, as we ventured towards Jasper Park, starting with the Southern Pack, then working our way up north.

Before sneaking into the southern pack, we broke into the park ranger station and stole a lot of useful items to help us with these Omegas.

**Kate's POV**

**Jasper Park**

I was sleeping next to the love of my life, just enjoying his presence, but what I didn't know was that tonight, our happiness was going to end.

Earlier, we had a fight and I was sure our relationship was over, because it was a huge fight.

I thought he was cheating on me when he was hanging with Lilly a lot, only to find out he was planning a big surprise for me and Lilly was helping him out.

Just the thought of losing him was enough to break my heart.

He means so much to me and if I lose him, then I lose my motivation as an Alpha, my reason to live.

I can't lose him, not again, because I was lucky he came back the last time.

"Kate," Humphrey said, his voice soothing me, as I looked up into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"You ok? You... seem down..." Humphrey asked, in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, more than fine, since you're by my side, don't worry," I said, rubbing my head against his chest, "Oh, I'm in heaven..."

"I'm in heaven, too. I'm with the girl of my dreams," Humphrey said, lovingly staring at me, as I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his fur.

I smiled, a dreamy look on my face, "You're the guy of my dreams, too Humphrey and I wouldn't pick anyone else to be mates with."

There was a lot of howls in the air, many of them sounding like they were coming from the southern pack, weird thing to hear since we all howl together at the moonlight howls.

What I didn't hear was the howls of pain and sadness, little did we know that the entire southern pack was massacred and the killers were on their way towards us.

I decided to try and go to sleep since I didn't get much last night.

**The Southern Border**

**No One's POV**

**Play the song listed above and let it keep playing to add the emotional theme to this story.**

**(Warning: Major Character deaths)**

Winston, Eve, and Tony were answering the southern pack's cry for help when they met a pack of what looked 150 Alphas, led by an old rival of Tony, Sam.

"Long time no see, Tony, you stinky Omega lover!" Sam said at Tony, spitting at his feet.

"Fuck you Sam, I may be mates with an Omega, but my heart is where a true Alpha needs!" Tony shouted, baring his teeth, "Where's my beautiful mate!"

Sam grinned, "Oh, you mean this," Sam said, grabbing a small bag and took out a wolf head that had fresh blood on it.

Tony looked at the head and broke down crying, it was the head it his beloved Omega mate, Alice.

"I just beheaded her this morning, enjoy her head, fuckface!" Sam said, laughing as he threw Alice's head at Tony.

"You asshole!" Tony shouted, charging at Sam, but just countered his attack, with one swipe with his sharp claws, Sam beheaded Tony, sending his decapitated head towards Winston and Eve.

"No!" Winston shouted, as he saw his beloved friend's head fall on the ground, as blood came pouring out of his body and head, staining the ground.

Before Winston could react, Sam pushed him to the ground, as Eve pounced on him.

But being the wicked wolf, Sam stepped out of the way and pinned Eve to the ground.

Eve tried to push him off but Sam's weight was too much for her, "You know, for an ugly Omega like yourself, you are sure one angry motherfucker! We can't have that, you should have stayed an Omega, you infected Alpha School with your filthy presence."

"Sam, Shut your fuc..." Eve couldn't finish as Sam stabbed her stomach with his sharp claws, ripping it open.

Once his paws were covered in Eve's blood, his tore out her stomach and her heart, crushing them to the ground.

Winston just got up and saw Sam cut out her eye balls, and felt all his anger towards burn towards him.

He just murdered his best friend's mate, then his best friend, and now, his mate, and it was time for revenge.

But Winston didn't have enough time to react as five Alphas surrounded him and grabbed his paws, pulling them in opposite directions.

All Winston could do was scream as the Alphas ripped his body apart.

The REBEL Pack was very superior to the wolves of Jasper, they let their hatred do the talking.

Sam, after just ordering his legion of Alphas to begin the attack on the central pack, walked up to Winston, who was still alive and losing a lot of blood, as his one shiny fur coat become bloodied.

Feeling so evil, Sam lifted his left front paw and rammed it into Winston's head, crushing it, killing him instantly.

Sam did it again, this time, smearing Winston's crushed brains all over the ground and rubbing the blood on his fur, feeling satisfy with the deaths he committed.

The Alphas were now entering the main grounds as some of the Omegas there started running.

The bloodshed began as howls for help pierced the air, alerting everyone that the pack was being attacked.

"No!" Sweets said, as she felt an Alpha dragged her out of her den, and then beating her to death, ripping her body to pieces and letting the blood coat the ground

The sight was getting more graphic and intense as more screams and helpless Omegas were being grabbed and taken to the train tracks, where they were be transported to the Omega death camps.

The commotion woke Kate and Humphrey as Humphrey ran to the entrance and saw the bad Alphas taking the Omegas and killing Alphas.

"Kate, get out of here, now!" Humphrey said, fearful of Kate's safety.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Kate said, giving Humphrey a 'Please Don't Leave Me' look.

Humphrey just shook his head, "No Kate! Leave now while you still can! I have to hold off these wolves while you escape! You're my responsibility and I rather die than have you get killed!"

"Damn it, Kate, just go, I'll be fine, I'm an strong Omega..." Humphrey said, leading Kate to the secret exit he made in the back of the den.

Humphrey quickly pushed Kate out and sealed the exit, just in time to meet a hard slap in the face.

Humphrey fell to the ground, hitting his head, as he looked to see his attacker was Sam.

"Hello fuckface, miss me!" Sam said, grabbing Humphrey and throwing him outside, sending him flying down a steep cliff, breaking two of his ribs.

Humphrey felt the sharp pain and opened his eyes, only to see Kate in the distance, with tears flowing from her eyes as she saw Humphrey being thrown out of their den.

Sam jumped down towards the ground and landed behind Humphrey, as he casually walked in front of Humphrey, kicking him in the face.

Feeling blood pouring on his face, Humphrey tried to stand, only to be grabbed by Sam and getting punched in the face, constantly by Sam, who kept his hitting his face.

"You married an Alpha, you pay the price..." Sam said, mocking Kate's voice, "I'm so in love with an ugly pathetic Omega."

Sam then punched Humphrey hard in the face, giving Humphrey a black eye and then threw him against the wall of the cliff, breaking some of his teeth.

Kate watched the whole thing, and wanted to help him, but she then heard Humphrey's voice in her head, telling her to stay hidden.

Then two Alphas walked up to Sam and started dragging the body of Humphrey, his body wasn't moving at all, making her think he was dead.

Luckily, she saw the dart in Humphrey's back, meaning he was only out, not dead.

Suddenly, Sam looked over at her area and started walking towards her.

She laid herself close to the ground, hiding in the bushes as Sam walked in front of her bush, sniffing the area, checking for any Alphas or Omegas.

He was then distracted when a familiar scream pierced the air, as Kate saw Lilly being torn from Garth and the Alphas beating Garth just like Sam did to Humphrey.

Sam then joined in on the Alphas and began beating Garth, this time, throwing him hard against a tree, denting it.

Garth was now laying in a small pool of blood as Sam approached him and lifted his left front paw, preparing to smash his head like he did to Winston.

Kate, who was now scared for her brother in law, was worried that she will lose him too, but Sam walked away, leading Garth in his pool of blood.

Lilly, who was being tied up by the Alphas, was screaming loud, trying to get someone to help, but Sam just punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"She's mine, go finish this fucking pack, I'll take her to the tracks while we got and raid the northern pack, all Alphas, kill them all!" Sam said, picking Lilly up and walking towards the train tracks, where they took Humphrey.

"Why is this happening!" Kate said, shedding a few tears.

Then Hutch ran over to check on Garth and then picked up his body, and ran up north, to warn the northern pack of this attack.

But Hutch saw Kate's eyes in the bushed and ran to check on her.

"Are you ok?" Hutch said, examining Kate's body.

"I'm... fine... I'm" Kate said, then hearing the sound of the train, knowing Humphrey was on there.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted as she sprinted off towards the train.

Just missing the Alphas, Kate saw the train leave with all the imprisoned Omegas, including her beloved Humphrey.

The train was picking up speed as Kate chased it, grabbing ahold of one of the handles with her jaws, just seeing a sign coming at her.

Didn't having enough time to jump off, the sign knocked Kate off the train, and sending her flying into a tree.

Feeling extremely weak, Kate then closed her eyes, shedding a few tears.

"Ahh!" Kate screamed, holding her paws to her ears, not wanting to believe this nightmare.

"Kate! Let go Kate, you'll die!" Hutch shouted as he saw Kate on the ground, shaking and crying her eyes out.

She was even screaming, shouting out Humphrey's name, wanting him to come up to her and hug her like he always did.

"I'm sorry, they're gone..." Hutch said, sadly.

Kate shot up and slapped Hutch across the face, "Don't you fucking dare say to me again!"

Then they both smelled the extreme smell of blood in the air as Kate followed the smell to where her parents' dead bodies now remain.

"No! Mom! Dad! No! Not you two!" Kate shouted as she sprinted to her mother's carcass as she embraced it and let out a bunch of tears.

"I have no one now!" Kate shouted, then remembering the pack that threatened them, "Fuck You REBEL! I'll fucking kill you guys for this! I'll fucking kill you all for this!"

Hutch started to tear up at the thought of seeing the dead bodies of the leaders, especially Tony.

Hutch hid Garth in one of the bushes as he went to Tony's body

Then more screaming was heard as we both crept towards the ground and saw a few Alphas run off with a few Northern Omegas.

More distressed howls was heard as we heard the constant cries for help, knowing the REBEL pack has slaughtered all of Jasper's Pack.

Sam then came out of the woods, blood all over his body as he was tackled to the ground by a greyish blur, only to see Candu trying to fight him.

But we watched in horror as Sam grabbed Candu's head and ripped it off,

"Puny Alpha!" Sam said, laughing evilly, "We won! Ha ha ha... we shall live in a world where Omegas no longer live!"

He then dropped Candu's head as he walked off, laughing along the way.

More and more screams were heard as we heard the devastating attacks of the REBEL pack, leading us to believe that Sam just crushed our majestic packs.

Kate started to sob as she walked to the main ground, seeing the large numbers of dead wolves lying on the ground, their bodies ripped to pieces, their guts smeared all over the ground.

One Alpha seemed to have hanged a wolf's heart on one of the trees as blood dripped from, straining the fur of the wolf that it was cut out of.

Some of our best Alphas had their heads smashed in, blooding oozing out like a fountain.

Kate started to scream, as she fell to the ground, crying.

Then a loud rumbling noise was heard and both Hutch and Kate watched in horror as Kate and Humphrey's den came collapsing down, as a group of Alphas walked out of the smoke, laughing.

"We destroyed this pack big time, so why are we destroying the dens?" One Alpha asked in a tiny voice.

His voice would have made Kate laugh, but she was too depressed to laugh.

"Well, Sam commands us to do this, so we shall do it, remember our oath, obey Sam and destroy all signs of Omegas.

Didn't want to see any more of this destruction, Kate and Hutch walked back to where Hutch had hidden Garth to see him waking up.

Just like Kate, Garth was scared and worried about Lilly.

Then Kate went crazy, "I can't live anymore, not without Humphrey!"

She started running towards the train track, as Garth and Hutch ran after her, only to see Kate about to kill herself.

"No!" Hutch said, pouncing on Kate, pinning her to the ground, "Don't kill yourself, what will Humphrey think!"

"I'm sorry Hutch! I just can't live without Humphrey!" Kate shouted, holding onto Hutch, "Humphrey! Come Back!"

Hutch felt really bad for her, and knew that they would have to rescue them, but how, the REBEL pack was twice their strength, and if they fought back, they would die for sure.

That was when they decided to join together and try and help rescue their captured Omegas, including Humphrey and Lilly.

The challenge was going to be tough, but Kate wanted Humphrey back, and if she dies, then so be it.

Kate then looked up at the night sky and saw Humphrey's face in one of the clouds.

"We're always be together, Kate... follow your heart, trust in your heart... trust in me..." Humphrey's voice said in Kate's head.

Kate started to tear up when she heard his voice, feeling only the need to find him, "I will Humphrey, I promise you, I will be with you again!"

It then started to rain as the three Alphas started on their journey to find a way to get what's left of their pack, as the depressed night went on

Kate, who was only thinking of Humphrey, kept walking, her head low to the ground as Garth was doing the same, while Hutch led the group, hoping to pick up a scent but the rain made it hard to track.

The only thing they have left is hope, but will hope be enough to overcome this tragic event.

**A:N/: How was it? I told you this was sad, and that everyone in the pack was killed except a large number of Omegas, including Lilly and Humphrey. This was such a sad story that I wonder what it will look if Jasper was attacked and most of the Omegas were taken as prisoners. Now, I have an announcement, this one shot will have a sequel, and I will work on it after the next update, it's called The Rescue and I want you to choose the ending, it's another one shot, but here are your choices:**

**A) Kate and Garth rescue the Omegas while Hutch is killed by the claws of Sam.**

**B) Kate loses Humphrey and dies by fighting Sam, but gets her revenge on Sam by killing him first.**

**C) Garth loses his life but Sam dies, leaving Lilly heartbroken and an unknown future for the pack.**

**D) Sam is killed by both Garth and Kate, but not before Sam takes out Hutch by giving him the same fate as Eve.**

**E) Princess dies defending Humphrey but in the end, Sam gets killed by Kate and is reunited with Humphrey.**

**Those are the endings you can choose from. Someone is going to die at the end, and the rest will live to start a new pack. Choose your ending and place it either in a review or pm. This is my second emotional story, my first being Rio: Decision. Either Kate vs Lilly or Losing Everything will be updated next, but don't worry, both are getting updated next, the only question is which one gets updated first. Have a nice night.**


End file.
